


Be Alright.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Badboy!Shawn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: You're just worried about your bad boy.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Kudos: 6





	Be Alright.

It may sound odd to most people but Monday nights were always your favorites. After a long day, you’d crawl up in bed with a good book, read a few chapters and go to bed. It was the best way to wind down before bed. You were only a few lines in when you hear the unmistakable sound of pebbles hitting your window.

When you go to look, you see Shawn standing in the front of your building, arms wide open and the cheesiest grin on his face. Why he didn’t call or text you to let you know he was coming over, you didn’t know? But your best bet was for the dramatics. Bad boy Romeo, requesting to see his Juliet. ‘I’m nothing if not romantic, baby’.

You open the window, shaking your head fondly at his antics. “What are you doing?”

“I wanted to see you! Buzz me in?”

As soon as you open the door, Shawns wrapping his arms around your waist pulling you into a hug. You throw your arms around his neck, hugging him as tight as you can.

“Hey, baby.” He smiles into your neck. 

“Hi.”

You plant several butterfly kisses on his neck, before finally bringing your lips to his, getting a strange taste of metal. You pull back, seeing his busted lip. Then you notice the fresh bruise on the side of his eye.

“Oh my god,” You asked, eyes wide.

“What?” he eyes you, confused for a moment until you place your hand on his cheek,“Oh, I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

“Babe, it looks like it hurts.”

“It looks worse than it is, I promise.” He smirks down at you, but the furrow in your brow remains.

“Honey I’m fine.”

He gives you another quick kiss, walking past you into your cramped studio apartment. He toes off his shoes, before getting himself comfortable on top of your sheets. “Come here.”

You crawl over and he wraps his arms around you pulling you into his chest.

“What are you doing here?”

“Sometimes I just want to cuddle my girl. Is that bad?”

“No, I always want you here.”

“But?”

“There’s no but! I swear.” You promise, burying your face in his hoodie.

He brings his hand to your cheek, making you look up at him. He studies your face for a moment, and then he sees it. The look that he’s become all too familiar with lately, the one that says ‘I don’t know what you’ve been up too but it scares me.’

He presses a kiss to your forehead, pulling you closer to him. “You’ve gotta stop worrying about me.”

“I can't help it,” you whisper into his hoodie, hands coming up to mess with the strings.

Shawn’s a good kid, you know he is. He’s always sweet and respectful and actually had a decent reputation. Considering some of the trouble he’d gotten himself into. His friends were the real issue. You hated them, and every time he comes back from one of their ‘boys nights’ he was bruised. You didn’t know much about them, only what you’d heard from your friends and people on campus. And it was never good.

Everywhere they went, trouble followed. Most of the time Shawn was able to talk them out of whatever mess they’d get themselves into, and other times he’d end up spack in the middle of it. That’s what scared you, that one day he’d end up in the wrong place at the wrong time with one of his moronic friends and come back to you with something worse than a busted lip.

Still, you never asked questions about where he’d been or what he’d been doing. It was an unspoken rule between the two of you, and you didn’t mind. The less you knew the easier you would be able to sleep at night. And as Shawn saw it, the safer you’d be.

“I’m a big boy, I can handle myself.” He assures you, giving you a little squeeze.

“I know.”

Shawn was always so charming and could talk his way in and out of anything. He certainly knew how to shut down a conversation about the trouble he gets into, with you. You feared that one day that mouth of his was going to get him into something he couldn't get out of. And no matter how many times he told you not to worry, you could never stop. You wanted to keep him in your bed with you and safe, even if only for the night.


End file.
